Pants: cause that's how it started
by dartbrow marimo
Summary: A little teasing reveals a deeper issue. Zoro and Sanji find themselves on the verge of ending their relationship. Sanji knows that Zoro is being stubborn and manipulative, but all Zoro wants is for the pigheaded blonde to shut up and listen.
1. Chapter 1

**Pants...cause that's how it started**

Sanji snorted. "Don't blame your shitty personality on me! You were doing this shit before I came around!"

"I...lies." Zoro stopped, not really knowing what else to say on the matter.

"Yes. You're lying about not being a self-made bastard. You should be ashamed."

Zoro snorted himself, jerking his head back with the noise. "I'm never ashamed."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Don't I know it. News flash: no one _wants _to see your mossy ass hanging out. Pants are _not_ optional!"

"Pants are totally optional." The swordsman nodded firmly.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"BAD MOSS, BAD!"

Zoro stopped, mouth hanging open as he stared at the other man. "Oh, I see what's going on here. You are simply jealous and don't want others to see my ass. HA! I'm on to you." He slammed a hand onto the counter, all proud of his sudden enlightenment.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at the moron in the room with him, tone flat as he spoke. "Oh my god you're insane. And stupid. How sad."

The swordsman simply grinned and shrugged. "You're just mad I got you figured out."

"I'm not mad. I'm concerned about how you're breathing without a brain."

Zoro tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "Isn't that a question for yourself?"

The blond sneered. "Very original comeback there, parrot moss. Go find a real insult and try again."

"It take you all day to think up that original nick name shit head?"

"Ah yes. Resorting back to petty names. I have more wit in my piss than you do in your whole damn, overly-muscled body you giant fucktard!"

"You're in a shitty mood today. Who pissed in your cereal cook?"

Sanji scowled at the other man, rubbing at his temples. "I couldn't sleep. But really I'm just sick of your stupidity, and I'm trying to help you out with some common sense."

"My stupidity? Why do you always have to go there? You know damned well I'm just as fucking smart as you are, I just don't have to go parading it around like you do. I'm sorry you're tired, but I am _not_ your scapegoat." The words were barked out, anger rising through Zoro's veins at the conversation.

The cook simply blinked. "Now who's being pissy? Can't take some teasing? Don't act like some emo bitch, Zoro. You know I know that you're a fucking sword genius _and_ that you're plenty smart about lots of shit - aside from navigation." He paused to cross his arms. "Or do I need to get on one knee and beg for forgiveness?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the cook's comment, mumbling under his breath. "You could get on two..." Then he snorted and shook his head. "You don't always need to be a dick about it though, ya know? I don't get up in the morning and think to myself 'oh jee, when do I want to head to the galley to get my daily dose of shit from my lover.' It would be nice to come in here once in a while and, I don't know, get the affection I present returned..." He trailed off as he spoke, voice growing quiet and rubbing a hand through his hair as he looked away. He could feel the slight burn to his cheeks as he did so.

Sanji snarled as the hackles rose and his temper flared. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be keeping _track_ of the nice things I do because I fucking _owe_ you every time you are nice to me! What the _fuck_, Zoro! I work hard every goddamn day to cook for you, and I don't bitch when you don't thank me! I should. But that's not why I do things for you! I'm not in this relationship to see what I can _get_ from you! When I do stuff, it's because I fucking _love_ you!" He pinned a glare at the moss head. "And you start most of the fights, asshole."

The breath he sucked in sounded like a hiss and Zoro narrowed his eye dangerously. "Owe me? You think you owe me?! Did it even occur to you that since you do love me that it wouldn't hurt to break down your shitty walls once in a while and just be nice? I do it. Why is it so hard for you? I don't come in here every day and give you shit. Well I try not to, you make that kind of hard. And I do thank you, I just don't say it! Every kiss, every caress, every touch...isn't that enough for you? Or do I need to come in here everyday and worship you cause you know I worship no man more than you!"

Sanji crossed the space between them in a flash, marching into Zoro's space and slamming his forehead against the swordsman's. "I. Don't. Owe. You. Shit. I'm sorry if my fucking _personality_ is a problem for you. I'm sorry if I'm not jumping through your goddamn hoops to win a fucking lover-of-the-year trophy. Maybe you should just go take your fucked up idea of a relationship and go try to force it on SOMEONE ELSE!" His whole body shook with rage at this point, his own eyes locked on Zoro's.

"Wait..." The fuel died inside him and Zoro stared at Sanji. "Fucked up idea? How can you seriously say that to me?" He backed away from him, hurt flashing across his face. "You think me being nice and affectionate is fucked up? That's fucked up Sanji, really. I know we both are a lot of things and tender isn't one of them...but..." He shook his head and growled, harness coming over him again as he regained his control. The momentary slip pissing him off as well. "Fine. We will do it your way shit cook."

Sanji growled and turned his back on Zoro. "This isn't about 'my way'. It's about you expecting me to act like someone I'm not. _That's_ what's fucked up - not your actions. Your fucking thoughts, marimo. I'm done with this conversation. Either apologize or get the fuck away from me."

With a nod, more to himself than Sanji, Zoro sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry Sanji. I'm sorry you can't see past your own fisade to notice what's going on around you. I'm sorry you think I am trying to change you, cause I'm not. Your sharp tongue and quick whit are some of the things I enjoy most about you. All I am asking is for _you_ to show that you care in ways other than harsh words and bone shattering kicks. And I'm sorry you can't do that." Turning he walked quietly to the door. "I'll be back when the foods done." Without another word, the swordsman opened the door and walked out.

Sanji listened to the sound of Zoro's boots fading away until he was left with only the silence of his kitchen. The room felt far too empty and a chill gripped his heart, making it ache. Had he been wrong?

Slowly, he lit up a cigarette and breathed in the soothing smoke - but the pain in his chest didn't ease. Maybe he wasn't right, but he wasn't truly wrong either. "He'll come around."

When he saw the marimo at lunch he would apologize for losing his temper, give him a whole bottle of that sake he liked and then threaten him into helping with the dishes - and everything would go back to normal...

Zoro hadn't meant to growl at Chopper when he passed the small doctor on the lawn deck, but after that...he was just not in the mood to play fucking cards. The fuck was that shit cook's problem anyways? It was hard enough for him to even move on his feelings most of the time, let alone act on them and for Sanji to just go and...throw them aside like that. The hurt that ebbed it's way into the swordsman's chest was unwanted.

Climbing the rigging up to the crow's nest, he decided to waste his morning away training. The burn in his muscles and the mindless focus he would get from this was just what he needed to calm and regroup before lunch. Zoro had to admit though, he wasn't so much mad at the other man, well he was, but that was common, as he was disappointed. He had thought better of his lover and to have this smack him in the face was not something he had been expecting.

One thing was for sure though, as he realized it was time to wander to the kitchen for lunch, towel thrown over his shoulders as he gathered up his swords, things weren't going to be the same anymore. Not for a while, if ever.

Sanji threw himself into serving the food to his favorite ladies. He attentively poured Robin more coffee, and eagerly sliced fresh fruit at Nami's request. He did his best to ignore the moody atmosphere radiating from one mossy swordsman.

Somehow his plan wasn't working. He had bent and whispered an apology in Zoro's ear, but the swordsman didn't even twitch. He given the man _three_ bottles of the good sake, but Zoro just downed them like water - not appreciating the taste the way he usually did.

Sanji didn't know what else to do.

So he fawned over the girls, threw more meat at Luffy and pretended that everything was okay. There was still the dishes. He would get Zoro to help and then speak to him when they were alone. Surely the swordsman would be able to agree that they had both gone too far?

The snarl and curl of his lip when Sanji had the audacity to bark orders at him went unnoticed as Zoro turned to gawk at him. "You have got to be kidding me right? You are seriously going to act like everything is normal? Do you even realize how much that just pisses me off more?"

He had no idea what the hell Sanji had been thinking trying to sneak an apology on the fly like that. Like a half-hearted mumbled 'I'm sorry moss head' to his ear was justifiable. And the booze on top of it! Normally he would have been just as giddy as the cook over the girls at the sight of not only one, but three bottles of the good stuff, but he had been so pissed at that point, he barely even tasted them as he washed down his food.

"Well?" He questioned as the blond stood there staring back at him, eyes lidded in that 'I don't give a fuck' look. "I'm not just going to pretend this morning didn't happen. If you are...then you find someone else to wash the dishes." And with that he turned on his heel, fully prepared to let Sanji brood on his own.

Sanji snarled from around his cigarette. "I don't know _what_ your problem is! I apologized! I even tried being 'nice' like you wanted!"

He gestured angrily, fighting down the panicky feeling that was beginning to churn in his gut. "I just tried to make it all right and you're being a stubborn ass! This was what you wanted isn't it? But I can't be the only one working on this..."

He had to make Zoro see he was in the wrong or things would only get worse. The fear in his belly drove the words out of his mouth before his brain could catch up. "If you walk out of here, that's it. We're done."

Nausea welled up in his throat as he stared at Zoro's back. Waiting. He wrapped his arms around himself and mentally pleaded with his lover to come back - to be reasonable. He just wanted things to go back to how they should be.

Zoro paused, foot in the air at those last bitten out words. Surely Sanji didn't mean that...did he? He was being the unreasonable one here, not Zoro. The swordsman knew he didn't want things to end this way, if at all, enjoying the time he had with the cook more than words could ever describe, but this? This was beyond rational thought at this point and he wasn't sure how to process it.

Letting his foot hit the floor, he spun, grasping at his sword hilts, the grip tight around Wado Ichimonji's hilt as his chest heaved a sigh for him. His heart beat erratically in his chest, despite the schooled expression he pinned on the blond. "What I wanted..." He started, trying desperately to keep his voice stable, despite the slight shake he knew was in it. Whether Sanji heard, or cared, was beyond him. "What I wanted is for you to be sincere Sanji. I don't want you to just throw things at me in hopes of placating me so things go back to the under lying tension that's been building."

"I want you to try." He finished, already bracing himself for the kick he knew would be coming.

Relief flooded his body and washed out the fear. Without that cold panic squeezing his insides he could be angry again. Sanji lashed out, his shoe landing solidly on the swordsman's half-drawn blade. He glared at his stubborn lover, "That's _not_ an answer. I _am_ sincere! I'm always sincere! When are you going to realize that I'm not like whatever fantasy you have stuck in your damn skull? I have my own way of doing and saying things, and just because I'm not perfect doesn't make me WRONG!"

Sanji pushed off Zoro's blade and raised his leg threateningly. "So answer me for real, marimo. What do you want me to 'try'. Go ahead. Tell me all the shit you just can't stand about me!"

Zoro ground his teeth in frustration, re-sheathing his blade when it looked like the cook was going to be more hot air and sharp tongue rather than resulting to dealing blows. Slowly he shook his head, running a hand through his hair and dropping it to his thigh with a smack. "The only thing I can't stand about you is how you want everything to be so one sided. I try, Sanji, you have to see that. I'm not exactly the most open person either, but you don't try. Unless you want something, it's _me_ that's kissing you. It's _me_ that's closing the gaps when we are alone. Can you really not see that?"

He started to walk forwards, jerking to a halt when he realized he was once again doing just what he always did, making it easy for the blond to wait. Why? Cause Zoro would go to him. Crossing his arms, he pinned a knowing glare at the cook and waited. Ball was in his court this time around.

"So that's it..." Sanji sneered as he stared down the swordsman. "I was right. There _is_ a fucking tally and I'm just not measuring up, am I?"

His anger regained momentum as Sanji drew himself up to his full height. "Would it be good enough if I kiss your hand? If I cook you special treats and tell you how pretty you are in the sunlight? WOULD THAT FINALLY BE GOOD ENOUGH?!"

Sanji spat out the cigarette he'd chewed to shreds as he shot Zoro a venomous look. "Do you want me to hold you? Tell you, you're precious and radiant as I fuck you? You want me to treat you like I would treat a woman?"

Biting his lip, the swordsman repressed the groan he wanted to let escape. Sanji just wasn't getting it. "Wow, cook," He said instead, blinking slowly as he watched the rage visibly shake through the other man's core. "There is no tally. All I am doing is pointing out fact. Hell," He raised a hand to point at the blond, motioning towards his entire person as he spoke. "Your words are speaking as clear as your actions. Did it ever even occur to you that perhaps I look at it as more than just fucking, for starters."

Closing his eye, he dropped his head and pinched at the bridge of his nose. A tickle rose in the back of his throat, but he swallowed it back down. "I do want something from you actually. Do you know what I want? I want the Sanji that would randomly bring me drinks under the guise of snack time. I want the Sanji that would sit on the deck with me at night just because he could."

He took that step, cursing his lack of control over his own body as that same sensation from his throat tingled in his nose and stung behind his eyes. "I want MY Sanji back."

Zoro almost never showed his emotions, and the fact that the swordsman was getting so caught up in his own misunderstanding just sharpened Sanji's own emotions into dangerous blades. Zoro had moved into his space but they weren't touching. The swordsman was just there, stifling and unwilling to bend his views even a little. Why did it always have to be this way?

"I'm right here, Zoro. I never left, never changed, never lied to you _once_. But if it makes you feel better to blame me, so be it. I want nothing to do with it."

Sanji widened the gap between them as he turned away to light a new cigarette.

His vision blurred beyond his control. "Sanji!" Zoro choked out, unable to hide the pain in his tone. How could he not see? What could he do to make the blond see? True, Sanji as a whole hadn't changed, but his actions towards the swordsman had indeed shifted over time and not for the better.

He felt the hot track trail down his cheek and wiped it away before the blond could look back at him, feeling the tingling grow and build in his nose. It was quickly replaced by another, but he set his jaw, taking a second before speaking. "I never said you lied to me," His voice was quiet, even to him and he hated how...broken he sounded in his own ears. The blond needed to know though and it was obvious his actions hadn't been enough.

Hell, _words_ hadn't been enough today. "And I'm not blaming you." Zoro bit his tongue, trying to force the words back down, but fuck it, he was here already. "Do you not want this anymore Sanji?" The tears slipped down his other cheek as well and for once, the swordsman didn't give a shit.

Zoro was crying.

He knew that choked voice. He'd heard it the first time he'd met Zoro. When the swordsman had been in deep, deep pain - heart exposed to the world. Zoro was really, truly in pain now. It wasn't him getting caught up in the moment, and he wasn't trying to manipulate Sanji into admitting he'd been wrong. That sound sent a chill over his skin, and he swore that his heart stopped when he heard Zoro try to swallow a sob.

Sanji turned and stared into Zoro's teary eyes with the expression of a rabbit caught in a snare. This wasn't supposed to happen. Zoro was supposed get angry and lash out like he always did, or get surly and sulk silently for weeks. He'd never imagined that Zoro would be seriously hurt.

And it was all his fault.

Bile burned at the back of his throat as he watched those tiny tears slide down over Zoro's jaw and splatter the swordsman's clothes. He'd been wrong. Zoro wasn't trying to insult him or 'fix' his shitty personality. He had been hurting for a long time, and Sanji's own blindness had been the cause.

"No...!" Sanji finally forced the words past the aching lump in his throat. "I want this..." Tentatively he reached out and brushed Zoro's damp cheek with his fingers - afraid that his lover would flinch away or reject him like he deserved. "I... I need this..."

He closed his eyes at Sanji's touch, barely resisting the urge to tilt his cheek into the caress of those fingers. "Prove it," The words still came out quiet, Sanji's hand pausing in his attempt to pull away. Zoro could taste the salt tang on his tongue when he licked his lip, opening his eye and meeting the cook's wide eyed stare. "Can you prove it to me? Right now, I don't feel like you care about this. About us; about me."

The words were simple, just like Zoro needed them to be. Now that he had the cook's attention, maybe now he would be willing to talk about this. He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, sniffling as he did so and waited for what Sanji would say next.

It only took Sanji a moment to decide.

Striding over to where he hung his large cooking tools, Sanji took down his sharpest cleaver. Placing his right hand flat on the chopping block, Sanji held the cleaver over his wrist - close enough to barely split the skin and send a thin trail of blood along the edge of the blade.

His whole body trembled but he looked at Zoro with resolution in his eyes. "I'd rather lose my hand than lose you, Zoro."

The sound that escaped him was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, relief flooding him at the fact that the cook was willing to try to work through this. Whatever it was. The blood was way too bright against his pale skin as Zoro watched it spill over the underside of his wrist and he shook his head. "Put it down Sanji," he spoke calmly, crossing the kitchen to where the blond stood.

He would never dream of letting the other man hurt himself. Not like this at any rate. The resolve in those blue eyes spoke volumes though as they looked at each other once more. "Please..."

Sanji's hand tightened on the handle in one last bout of stubbornness. "Do you believe me now?"

He couldn't bear to see his own blood, so he looked ahead into Zoro's eye instead. His voice was strained as he searched the swordsman's gaze. "Can we... Can we fix this?"

Reaching over the counter, Zoro pried the cleaver from Sanji's fingers, setting it aside with a nod. "Why do you think I came in here this morning?" He moved around the counter, grabbing at a towel as he did so and pressing it against the bottom of the cook's wrist. "I don't want to see you bleed for me Sanji. Not like this."

The tension left his body in a sigh of relief and Sanji reached out with his free hand to pull Zoro as close as possible. All the anger, all the fear was gone and cathartic tears were filling the empty space left behind.

Burrowing his face into Zoro's chest he could do nothing to hold back the deep sobs that shook his shoulders and made his chest ache.

Keeping the one hand pressed over the blond's wrist, Zoro wrapped his other around shaky shoulders and gently kissed at the crown of Sanji's head. He inhaled the scent of the blond's shampoo, masked by the smells of the kitchen and sighed. "I can't keep going like this Sanji. I can't keep doing these temporary fixes. If we do this, we fix it right. You hear me?"

Sanji nodded wordlessly into Zoro's chest. He never wanted to go through this again. He never ever wanted to see Zoro cry again.

"Just tell me what I can do."

"Think for starters." The words came out and he shrugged, pushing Sanji back so he could look at him. His visible eye was rimmed in red and tear tracks stained his cheeks. Reaching up, Zoro wiped his thumb across one of them. "You're always jumping to conclusions. Quick to snap and fight, but you never take a second to realize what may actually be going on around you."

He sighed, dropping his forehead against Sanji's and taking a deep breath as his hand slid to the back of the blond's neck. "Can you just try to think before you act? Even if just with me. Right here and right now. We will start small, okay?"

Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't promise I'll be able to keep myself from getting angry right away every time."

He opened his eyes to search Zoro's face, "But I can promise to back off when you tell me to back off. And _then_ I'll remember to think."

His fingers tightened nervously where they were tangled in Zoro's clothes. "Is it okay to start like that? I don't want to lie to you. I'm a bit of an asshole you know."

"Mm." Zoro hummed in agreement, a faint smile ghosting across his face. "It's one of the reasons I love you." Nodding towards Sanji's hand, he moved the towel. "We should get that taken care of. Let me see."

Carefully he picked up the cook's hand, inspecting the shallow cut. It didn't look all that bad, just was bleeding fairly well still, blood welling from the thin line even after having the towel pressed to it for a minute. "Want me to get Chopper?"

"No." Sanji jerked his chin to indicate a cupboard on their right. "I have my own stock of bandages in there. No need to stress the emergency food supply."

With a nod, Zoro moved to gather the things he would need before returning to where Sanji was still standing awkwardly in his own space. They didn't speak anymore, not really having a need to as the focus shifted to him applying his basic medical techniques to his lover's hand.

It was a start, a very small one, but to get Sanji to even acknowledge that they had problems was a huge step. One day at a time, Zoro reminded himself. One day at a time. He wasn't perfect either, had never claimed to be, but this was the step he had been looking for and he couldn't have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

The bandages had come off before breakfast. Sanji had given Chopper a small smile and a mumbled thanks as he rubbed at the tender skin. The little doctor had insisted on seeing the cut after smelling blood at dinner that first night. Almost a week had gone by since their spat and Zoro was still cautiously optimistic. The blond had been making an effort to change his ways. He still slipped into his old ways most of the time, but he was trying and that was all Zoro had ever wanted.

Smacking a hand against his cheek and resting his elbow on the countertop, Zoro watched through a half-lidded eye as the cook worked on the other side of the counter. Breakfast had already been cleared away, the dishes were done, thanks to Zoro himself, and lunch was mostly prepped. Thrilled at having a bit of extra time today, Sanji had decided to make brownies. The swordsman watched as the blond stood there, whipping items together into a large bowl with ease.

Sanji skillfully calculated the amounts he needed by eye as he added oil and eggs before scooping up his favorite whisk once more. Everything was easier without that damn bandage. He hummed happily as he measured out the cocoa before whisking it into the rest of the mix. He was aware of Zoro watching him from where he was sitting at the counter, and he shamelessly moved with a little extra flair as he added vanilla extract and salt. He knew this recipe by heart. It was one of his favorites from back when Zeff had first begun to teach him how to bake.

Making sure he had the swordsman's attention, Sanji whipped the mix at an impressive speed. Zoro had been doing this a lot since that horrible fight - just sitting and quietly keeping Sanji company while he cooked. It was nice. Things had really changed between them, and now there was something gentler, more precious, in the moments they spent alone together.

The twinge in the newly healed scar on Sanji's wrist made his grip slip and the whisk splattered batter over the edge of the bowl and onto his hand. Sanji rolled his eyes before leaving the whisk in the bowl and holding up his hand to inspect the mess. He might as well check the taste before cleaning... Sometimes certain flours needed a little extra something to achieve the perfect sweetness.

Sanji licked his own wrist, cleaning off the batter. The new scar on his skin felt like a thin line against his tongue - it was a little weird. Sanji smacked his lips and decided to add just another dash of vanilla.

Zoro shifted in his seat, watching as the blond hummed, closing his eyes as he was deciding on what he needed to add. Biting at his lip, Zoro suppressed the groan that wanted to escape him, trying his damnedest to keep focused on what it was Sanji was adding to the brown mixture and not the way his tongue had darted out against the marred flesh of his wrist. Setting the small bottle back down, the cook went back to whisking the mixture and Zoro went back to day-dreaming as he watched. There was just something about that scar.

Each time the two of them had changed those thin, white bandage strips over the last week Zoro had just barely managed to stop himself from leaning forwards and pressing his lips to the inflamed line on his lover's hand. Now he felt drawn to it more strongly than ever. Wordlessly he got up, skirting the edge of the counter and coming to the other side to be near the blond. Sanji gave him a curious look as he continued whisking away, but Zoro ignored it in favor of wrapping his arms around the cook's waist and dropping his chin to his shoulder to watch. From here he could get a more constant view of that little scar. It fascinated him to a degree that he, himself, didn't fully understand, but he saw no need to fight the feeling. That mark was a sign of how much Sanji loved him after all.

Zoro's warm body was heavy as he draped himself over Sanji from behind, but the blond didn't really mind. The swordsman's grip on his middle was firm but gentle, and Sanji knew he could move away if he needed to. Zoro was watching his hands move so intently that Sanji couldn't resist showing off by whipping the whisk in an elegant figure-eight - ignoring the ache in his wrist. Zoro made a small noise in his throat and pressed himself closer against Sanji's back making Sanji smile. He loved impressing his audiences with cooking techniques. It was even better when the one impressed was his lover. Turning his head, Sanji kissed Zoro's cheek. "Enjoying the show, marimo?"

Zoro simply grunted in response, not trusting his own voice at the moment. He'd said it before and would say it again; Sanji being a cook was a damn waste of a good swordsman. The skill in those hands rivaled his own. Zoro's grip tightened a little around the blond's hips as he moved to kiss at the juncture of Sanji's neck and jaw. He could feel the pulse quicken under his lips, but he made no move to continue the caress. Instead, he listened to the cook's slightly hitched breaths and watched the subtle break in the pattern of the whisk.

Sanji rested the utensil on the lip of the bowl, wrist turned and relaxed, and Zoro finally got a good look at the mark. Not that he already didn't know every little detail by heart, having often changed the wraps himself. He'd already mapped out every little bump and grove while the flesh knitted back together. "I want a taste," he spoke lowly, nuzzling into blond hair as his right hand ran down the cook's arm to his hand, fingers ghosting over the new scar.

When Zoro had begun to place tingling kisses above the pulse in his neck, Sanji willingly tilted his head to let Zoro's lips wander as they pleased. His solid concentration was quickly shattered as the heat of Zoro's whole body seeped into his skin from behind, and as a result, his grip on his whisk faltered. Giving up on mixing, Sanji rested his wrist on the edge of the bowl and swallowed a moan when Zoro's bottom lip dragged along the skin of his throat. He let his eyes drift shut and relaxed against his lover. He had an hour to spare today thanks to how smoothly everything had gone so far, and he would be content to spend at least part of that time in Zoro's arms.

Zoro ceased kissing at his neck and jaw, and Sanji frowned a little, his lower lip pouting out in disappointment. Was that all? He had been starting to feel good!

He sighed with relief and contentment when Zoro nuzzled against his hair and breathed his request for a taste against Sanji's ear. Perhaps he wouldn't have to go back to work so soon after all. Meanwhile, calloused fingers had stroked down Sanji's arm to brush along his newest scar. The feeling tingled all the way up Sanji's arm.

Letting his eyes open slowly, Sanji shifted in the swordsman's embrace and glanced at his lover from the corner of his eye. Zoro wasn't usually the one who came seeking out sweets. "You must be really hungry."

Sanji slid the forefinger of his right hand through the batter near the rim and patiently waited for Zoro to release his hand so he could let the swordsman have his taste.

The swordsman hummed against the blond's hair, a small grin creeping over his features at how innocently Sanji was interpreting this. He slid his own hand back slightly before pulling the blond's hand from the bowl by the wrist. "Hmm...hungry. Yeah that's it."

Slowly, he guided the cook's hand toward him, turning the wrist and closing his fingers around the pale digits until only Sanji's batter-covered finger remained free of his hold. Zoro could barely make out the blond's face as Sanji tilted his head away from him. At times like these he really hated not being able to see him from the left, but he would just have to make do.

Honestly, Zoro really didn't want the fucking brownie mix, but he would suck it up if it got his point across to his idiot, blond cook. Parting his lips, Zoro made sure to ignore Sanji's startled look as he leaned further over the blond's shoulder and guided the cook's finger into his mouth. The silky texture and sweet taste of the chocolate hit his tongue instantly as he curled it around the blond's pointer finger, sucking slowly and trying not to grin when he felt his lover tense slightly against him.

He hadn't seen this coming. Zoro's tongue was folded around Sanji's finger as the swordsman suckled suggestively at the digit. Sanji couldn't help jolting when the swordsman's teeth scraped over his knuckle and added pressure on the sensitive skin that stretched between his fingers. Apparently his lover wasn't the 'food' kind of hungry after all.

Sanji wanted to turn - to be free to suck and nip at Zoro's skin as well, but the swordsman had him pinned to the kitchen counter with a solid arm around his waist to prevent an escape. That arm tightened its hold when Sanji groaned, writhing as Zoro slurped obscenely at his finger. "Zoro...!" Sanji's free hand tugged urgently at the arm keeping him prisoner, "Let me touch you..." It wasn't fair that he was the only one getting molested.

The swordsman released the blond without hesitation, holding his arm away from the lithe form as Sanji spun around. The movement pulled the cook's finger and hand from his hold. Zoro frowned at the loss, still able to taste the sweetness of the batter in his mouth. He heard the mixing bowl clatter on the counter and then his blond was back in his arms, and Sanji was pressing his body as close to the swordsman as he could get.

Both of Zoro's hands landed on Sanji's hips, and he gripped them tightly, resolving to not let the other man leave him again. Daring to move his left hand, he trailed it up the blond's side. He lightly tripped his fingers over Sanji's shoulder and back down his arm, caressing his wrist before twining his fingers with the pale ones of his lover's hand. "Then touch..." he murmured, leaning for another kiss.

Sanji shivered as Zoro's rough callouses slid over his wrist, catching lightly on his new scar. When the swordsman entwined their fingers, Sanji didn't need any further invitation. He nuzzled into the crook of Zoro's neck as his free hand explored the curve of the swordsman's ribs. Meanwhile, lips brushed against the knuckles of Sanji's captured hand as Zoro began to nip and kiss lightly along his fingers. Little shocks of arousal shook his body with each caress - he was getting hard faster than he would have thought was possible from just having his hand adored. Moaning and sighing as Zoro sucked between his fingers, Sanji bit down on Zoro's skin and slid his free hand around to grip the muscled swell of his lover's ass.

Zoro sucked gently, biting down on the skin between the blond's thumb and pointer as the cook kneaded his long fingers against his backside. He could feel the shiver against his lips and felt the moan rumble along the flesh of his neck. Pulling the blond closer by the hand at his hip, he wasn't surprised to feel Sanji's growing excitement against his own. The swordsman tilted his own head slightly, giving Sanji more room to roam over his neck. He panted against the palm of Sanji's hand as he moved down towards the thin scar on his wrist. Nuzzling the heel of Sanji's palm, he placed a lingering kiss against the fresh scar.

"It's a shame," he started, deciding to once again voice his opinion on the cook's chosen profession before pausing to bite gently over the pulse in Sanji's wrist. "That you only use these hands to serve others."

Sanji's hips jerked when Zoro bit down on the underside of his wrist. He gasped against the swordsman's throat and squeezed the hand that was on Zoro's behind as the swordsman's teeth tugged gently at sensitive skin. "Fuck...!" Placing a few frantic kisses up Zoro's neck, Sanji pulled back a little to try and see his lover's expression. "Wha... What do you mean by that?"

Zoro flicked his eye up to Sanji's, not moving his mouth from the blond's wrist as he spoke. "The strength in them, of course. The way you handle your knives... I could put a sword in your hands and you would be able to wield it with such... perfection..." Trailing off, he bit at the cook's wrist again, moving his other hand onto Sanji's ass to mimic the blond's hand on his own. He squeezed the taut muscles as he pulled Sanji closer, grinding their hips together.

Sanji moaned at the electrifying friction of Zoro's hips against his. With his free hand sliding up slightly to claw at the base of Zoro's spine through his clothes, Sanji spread passionate kisses along the swordsman's jaw before stopping to lick along Zoro's ear where the swordsman's earrings pierced the soft flesh. He knew that Zoro's words were the sweetest compliment that his lover could offer. Such high praise sent his heart into overdrive, and he panted heavily in Zoro's ear. The fingers of his right hand curled, brushing the swordsman's face as Zoro soothed the reddened bite mark he'd left behind with warm, moist swipes of his tongue.

Sanji's breath was hot against his ear, even as Zoro felt the blond's pulse surge under his tongue. Words and simple caresses alone were heightening the sensitivity of the other man easily today it seemed. Long fingers brushed over his cheek and the swordsman tilted into the touch as he kissed and nipped at soft flesh.

"So, you agree then?" Raising an eyebrow, Zoro let his eye slide closed and just felt the way his lover fit against his body. Bucking his hips against the blond's once more, Zoro moved to capture the cook's other hand, shifting his attention from his right wrist to his left, but left his thumb trailing over the new scar as well.

Sanji whimpered in his throat as both his hands were captured in his lover's firm grip. Zoro's fingers massaged away the mild ache in his scar as the swordsman nibbled at the palm of his other hand. His eyes slid closed against his will and goosebumps raised along his skin as the sensations of Zoro's lips and teeth grew sharper. Struggling to gather his scattered thoughts, Sanji shook his head in disagreement of Zoro's words. "It's too different. Small blades, knives... All different grips."

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled fondly, "I could never do what you do... Only one world's greatest after all."

Zoro made a noise that sounded pleased as he smiled and leaned up to press a kiss against the blond's mouth. "You're my greatest." The words were sappy and he knew it as he murmured them against Sanji's lips, but the cook was romantic like that and he wouldn't give him any crap about it.

He brought their hands together, rubbing the thumbs of his hands over the rushing pulse in the cook's wrists. He pulled them tight against his chest as he nudged at Sanji's jaw and bit at his throat, finding the frantic heartbeat there as well. The blond was all his now. Zoro could feel every quiver in Sanji's body under his mouth and tongue and it drove his own want to new heights. He stepped forward and pushed Sanji against the counter, all the while keeping the thin hands pinned to his chest. Moving his head back up, Zoro crushed his mouth against the blond's. He began biting and licking at Sanji's lower lip in a sudden surge of lust.

Sanji hummed contentedly at Zoro's loving words and melted into the swordsman's wild kiss. Zoro was being exceptionally romantic, lips passionate over his own and thumbs rubbing nonsensical patterns on the insides of his wrists. Sanji knew that Zoro was doing this for him - to show how much the swordsman adored him. He loved every second of the attention.

His back arched, pressing his chest to Zoro's when the swordsman pushed him against the counter once more. Sanji parted his lips to invite Zoro in and suckled firmly on the swordsman's invading tongue. He rolled his hips against Zoro's and moaned at the feeling of rubbing himself against his lover's firm body.

The swordsman felt his knees buckle slightly, the effort of keeping himself standing was nearly too much as the cook rolled his tongue against his own. Sanji pulled Zoro's slick, trained muscle in deeper, and took the lead for only a moment. As always, Zoro could taste the smoke, the hazy lingering aftertaste of tobacco, that was ever-present in the blonde's mouth.

Sanji's caress was becoming more wild by the moment. The feverish tone of his kiss making Zoro's head swim. Zoro released the cook's left wrist, keeping the right locked against his chest with his thumb pressing against the scar. The swordsman moved his right hand to the base of the cook's neck, pulling him in closer as he thrust his hips against Sanji's. Zoro ground against him and reveled the sounds that the blond was making. He swallowed each noise with eager licks and caresses of his tongue.

Sanji wasted no more time, thrusting his free hand inside Zoro's robe and feeling the way the swordsman's muscles shifted over his ribs as he panted. Zoro leaned into him heavily as the swordsman aggressively ground their bodies together. Sanji threw his head back with a nearly-pained cry when Zoro forced a thigh between Sanji's legs to give himself better leverage with which to roll his hips and drive the blond out of his mind. Allowing his spine to bend under the pressure, Sanji let his body curve back over the counter as Zoro pressed in closer. He was only vaguely aware of hitting against the edge of his mixing bowl as Zoro bit down harder over the pulse in his neck and made him nearly sob in pleasure.

Finally Zoro let go of Sanji's other wrist, pushing the bowl aside as he leaned on the counter, and sucking at the bite mark he'd left on the cook's throat. He focused on forming a bruise, breaking the small vessels under the pale skin to mark his lover as he worried at the bite with his lips. He was interrupted when the drag of blunt nails across his chest caused Zoro to break away with a groan, panting as he ground his hips against the other man. The swordsman wasn't surprised when he felt Sanji's leg sliding up his own, slipping over his thigh and hip to wrap around him and pull him in closer still.

He ran his hands down the cook's sides, hooking into the hem of his pants as he slid his fingers around to the front. He pulled Sanji's shirt free and hiked it up his chest. Leaning against his lover, Zoro worked his way down from the blossoming hickey on Sanji's neck, over the jut of his collar bone, and across the blond's chest. As he went, he left behind a path of wet skin with each new territory making Sanji breathe harder and writhe in his arms.

Goosebumps raised along Sanji's skin in the wake of Zoro's hot mouth. Using the leg he'd slung around Zoro's hip as leverage, Sanji pulled their waists together as close as he could manage. He clawed into the surface of Zoro's chest and babbled words of encouragement when his lover swiped his tongue over one of Sanji's nipples before blowing to cool the saliva left behind. However, the swordsman seemingly ignored his pleas for more as he seemed content to make Sanji squirm and shudder under his lips on Sanji's chest.

Growing impatient with Zoro's methodical teasing, Sanji withdrew his right hand from Zoro's robe and tugged at the swordsman's wrist - wanting to guide that strong grip between his legs. However, Zoro pulled his hand free and turned the tables. He relentlessly sucked and nipped at Sanji's swollen nipple while his blunt fingertips brushed lightly up the sensitive under-skin of Sanji's arm and back down to his wrist. Sanji's eyes rolled back in his head as the conflicting sensations began to overwhelm his senses. Moaning loudly and no longer caring who heard, Sanji ground back against Zoro's body and pleaded for release in every language he knew. He was so damn close now!

The swordsman bit a little harder than he probably should have at the swollen bud of the blond's nipple, but the arc of Sanji's spine and the sounds that escaped from his mouth made Zoro forget that feeling of concern instantly. His lover babbled words to the ceiling that Zoro only half understood and he had to brace the cook's wrist against the counter to keep Sanji from trying to guide it to his own arousal.

Zoro could feel it against his thigh, feel the heat of his lover's groin and could only imagine how it must look, trapped inside Sanji's slacks. The flesh would be deliciously flushed and taut by now, and there was no doubt in Zoro's mind that the blond was leaking heavily from his slit. Grinning against the cook's pale chest and enjoying the feeling of the racing heart-beat there, Zoro shifted his focus more to the light caresses over the scar at Sanji's wrist. That seemed to be the primary origin of the blond's noisy arousal right now and he was going to take complete advantage of it.

Zoro was refusing to cooperate and give in to his pleas. The shitty bastard even pulled away from Sanji's nipples. Instead, all Sanji had to focus on was the light tickling of Zoro's fingertips on his new scar. The sensation sent a sweet ache up his arm that rushed right to his straining arousal.

Zoro was merciless. He constantly stroked at Sanji's sensitized wrist, making the feelings pile up until each flick of the swordsman's fingers had Sanji crying out in the agony of pure bliss. It was at that point when Zoro used his nails - dragging over the underside of Sanji's arm and leaving reddened trails. Sanji howled in ecstasy as his release took him by surprise and shook his whole body. Clutching at every part of Zoro he could reach, Sanji came apart in the swordsman's arms - his hips jerking out of his control against Zoro's thigh.

Releasing Sanji's hand, Zoro simply held the cook as orgasm rocked through him. Hands clawed at his shoulders as the blond's whole body bucked against him. Grinding desperately as Sanji sought out any type of friction he could find. Zoro could feel the wet heat of Sanji's climax against his thigh, soaking not only through the cook's pants but his own.

Speaking of his own erection... The blissful moans and mixed languages falling from his lover's mouth drove Zoro's own arousal to new heights and he dropped his head against the blond's shoulder with a groan. He rolled his hips against Sanij's as his hands gripped tightly at the edge of the counter. He needed more. Now.

The bizarre dance of making the cook fall apart without actually touching his length directly had sent a unique hum through his veins that he hadn't known he wanted. Now Zoro craved more of it. His own arousal was painfully tight, and the hum throughout his body had reached an insistent pitch.

Zoro turned his head to kiss the cook's pale neck gently as his lover came down from his high. Still shuddering from the aftershocks of his release, Sanji moaned with satisfaction as Zoro pressed those soft kisses against his throat. Releasing his death grip on the swordsman's shoulders, Sanji moved to gently cup the back of Zoro's neck and gather him close. Responding to his lover's needy movements, Sanji continued to roll his hips lazily against the swordsman. Sanji nuzzled his cheek against Zoro's short, soft hair as the swordsman sucked on his pulse.

He wanted a cigarette. Sucking down on his oldest addiction would be the perfect way to top off his sex high. But the man in his arms was equally appealing, and Sanji didn't want to let him go just yet.

He shifted, nudging the swordsman's head so that he could speak lowly in his ear. "I want to suck you off. Let me blow you, Zoro."

Zoro groaned against the blond's shoulder. The mere thought of a blowjob sending a shudder of want through his body. He could practically feel the sensations of the other man on him and he wanted it to be real so badly. "Like I would tell you no?"

He reluctantly pulled back from his lover and shifted both hands to Sanji's shoulders. Zoro gave Sanji a smirk and raised one eyebrow as he pressed down gently on the cook's shoulders. He knew there was no rushing the other man, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Sanji resisted Zoro's impatient hands by straightening and moving to stand in the swordsman's space. He chuckled at his lover's growl of annoyance. Sliding his hands deliberately from Zoro's neck to his hips, Sanji leaned in for a kiss and murmured against the swordsman's mouth as he tugged suggestively at Zoro's waistband, "Take it off. Be quick about it before I decide a cigarette is more interesting."

"Fuck! No!" Zoro chased after the blond's mouth, wanting to keep Sanji distracted with a kiss so his blond didn't actually leave for his nicotine fix. He moved swiftly to undo his sash, rolling that and his swords together before setting the bundle on the counter. Pulling off his jacket, he just let it fall to the ground before grabbing Sanji by the shoulders and kissing him harshly. The swordsman was probably a bit more eager than he normally would have liked, but he didn't really care. His lust was beginning to cloud everything else as he bit at Sanji's lip, trying to get across just how much he wanted the cook.

Sanji grunted in pain as Zoro's teeth dug sharply into the vulnerable flesh of his lower lip. Sinking his nails into Zoro's hips, Sanji dragged the swordsman around until their positions were reversed and Sanji was pressing his lover against the counter. Sanji licked the blood from a small cut Zoro had left on his lip and eyed the bowl of brownie batter over Zoro's shoulder. A devious glint sparked in his blue eyes as he rolled his hips against Zoro's arousal and purred, "I just thought of a way to sweeten the deal. Are you willing to let me try out a new recipe?" He kissed the racing pulse just below Zoro's jaw, "It's not every day that I have such fine ingredients on hand."

"Shit!" His voice came out with a choked moan as Zoro closed his eye and swallowed, trying not to focus on the way the blond's hips gave just shy of enough friction, or the way his voice vibrated against the sweaty skin of his neck.

"Do whatever the hell you want! Just..." Zoro trailed off, hands pulling uselessly at the pockets of Sanji's dress slacks. All he really wanted was that mouth on his aching arousal and now the blond was deliberately being a fucking tease! It really wasn't fair. He pulled Sanji closer, bucking his hips against the cook even as he rolled his head to the side to give Sanji more room to kiss and nip along his jaw. The swordsman was trying to fight it, but his body was overpowering him, just giving in to the sensations and feelings of his lover giving him his full attention.

Sanji lovingly worked at the hickey he'd produced on Zoro's sweat-slicked throat. The swordsman was too close, desperately grinding against Sanji's body and tugging on his clothes, and while Sanji greatly enjoyed seeing his lover like this, he wanted to drag out Zoro's pleasure just a little longer.

Smirking at Zoro's frustrated growls, Sanji pinned the swordsman's hips against the counter with one arm and dragged his mixing bowl closer with his free hand. He dipped his hand into the bowl and generously coated his fingers with thick batter. Pecking Zoro on the lips, Sanji stood back a little and eagerly ran his gaze over his lover's body. Faced with the opportunity to mix his two greatest loves, Sanji felt his own post-release daze clear to make way for fresh excitement that was already spiking his re-awakening arousal.

Touching with the thoughtful movements of an artist, Sanji drew a line of sweet batter from Zoro's navel, across to the sharp line of the swordsman's hipbone, and finally to the taut skin just above the base of Zoro's straining arousal - drawing a playful spiral before deciding he was done. A few drops of batter had fallen and streaked down Zoro's thigh, but Sanji didn't mind. He admired his handiwork a moment before grinning at his lover and slowly sinking to his knees.

The groan that escaped Zoro's lips seemed to echo about the room as the swordsman watched the blond look back up at him with a devious smirk on those thin lips. Sanji's mouth was swollen and red and shiny-wet and so very tempting. Zoro could still taste the faint metallic tang of blood on his tongue as he panted down at his lover. Fucking cook and his stupid shit!

The brown lines of batter swiped across his hips were cool and sticky, seeming to itch on his skin and pull at every single little fine hair across his body. He didn't want to move away, and he didn't want to sit there with Sanji just so close, yet so far from his leaking arousal. Bringing a hand up and internally berating himself for the slight shake to it, Zoro wrapped his fingers in damp, blond hair, silently pleading with his cook. However, he didn't want to rush the blond and ruin this. Sanji was so finicky at times. You could never truly read his potential mood swings.

Sanji chuckled at the gentle pressure of Zoro's fingers against his scalp. He was enjoying every moment of this. It was something special when the competitive and stubborn swordsman relinquished control to this extent. Delighting in his lover's torment, Sanji lapped up the batter that had spilled over Zoro's thigh. He bit harshly at the solid muscle until he tasted blood. Zoro's throaty cry of pain and pleasure sent his blood boiling, and Sanji passionately licked and sucked at the line of batter he'd drawn on the swordsman's hip.

The pulsing arousal that ran through Zoro at the blond breaking his skin wasn't normal. He knew that. Normally pain meant nothing to Zoro. He could handle anything that came his way. But when Sanji bit him...broke skin, drew blood, lapped at the mark with apologetic swipes of his tongue; Zoro's blood went up in flames.

The cook was taking his time though, slowly leaving behind the still stinging mark to lap up the trail of mess he had created with the batter. The batter was becoming drier by the second. It pulled at Zoro's skin, and he ached to have it cleaned away. Fingers gripping Sanji's hair just a bit tighter, Zoro pulled ever so slightly in a silent plea to keep moving. Begging Sanji to keep pushing the high Zoro was feeling, he used his hand to make it clear what he wanted. Zoro needed his lover in the worst way right now.

However, if it made the blond happy, he would be content to let Sanji have his way. He would do nearly anything to please Sanji. It put Zoro at a distinct disadvantage in the usual clash of wills that was their love-making, but he was perfectly willing to accept the handicap if it meant those pale hands held onto him longer.

Growing impatient to end his play and fully taste his lover, and irritated with the batter he could feel drying on his hand, Sanji scrubbed off the batter on his slacks and made quick work of the sweet line stretching from Zoro's hip to his navel. The swordsman's sweat was catching along the edges of Sanji's batter art, and the resulting taste was blissfully unique. He rarely had a chance to taste something so new - so personal.

Licking up the last trace of batter near Zoro's stomach, Sanji's attention turned to the final line drawn to his lover's arousal. He eagerly flicked his gaze up to study Zoro's expressions. A shudder wracked his frame as he took in the fiery lust is the swordsman's eye. Returning to his exclusive delicacy, Sanji dragged his tongue along the path to his playful spiral where he used his teeth to scrape away the batter from the sensitive skin. He kept Zoro's hips pinned in a bruising grip while he worried away the last flakes of the sweet treat.

A groan escaped him even as the cook finally got to getting somewhere. Zoro could feel the tips of the blond's fingers dig deep into his hip, pressing against bone and flesh alike as Sanji's tongue and teeth made all-too-slow work of the damned brownie mix. Actually, Sanji really wasn't going all that slow, but the wet heat of the cook's mouth still wasn't anywhere near Zoro's straining dick and it was getting on his nerves.

"Sanji..." Zoro knew the name came out sounding breathless. He couldn't help it with how hard he was breathing and the heartbeat that was pounding in his ears. "Come on, love-cook...please."

Sanji looked up in response to his name and pulled away with a broad smile. Licking his brownie-stained lips, Sanji smirked at his lover's desperation. "Please? I may make that into a needlepoint and frame it. To think you would ask nicely..." Grasping the base of Zoro's erection firmly, Sanji glanced up again with a mischievous grin. "I had almost hoped that you would snap and try to fuck my mouth by force."

Still hovering a short distance from the weeping tip of the swordsman's length, Sanji let his voice dip to a seductive growl, "I might have liked that." Without waiting for a response, Sanji then loosened his jaw and took Zoro as deep as he could in one smooth movement.

Zoro's body didn't quite know how to react. The words spoken, the feeling of finally getting that mouth on him, and the jolt of mixed relief and pleasure all had his hips bucking against the cook. His shoulders dropped and a needy moan escaped him. "Fuck you cook..." he panted, fingers twitching in the other man's hair. "I try to give you what you want for once and this..." The swordsman broke off as another spike of lust ran through him.

Sanji was so difficult to handle sometimes... With a swallow, Zoro focused on the heat of his lover's mouth, the way Sanji's tongue pressed against him, and the feeling of the ridges of the roof of the blond's mouth as Sanji pulled away. The solid suction around his arousal was stirring and building his release in the pit of his stomach much quicker than he wanted.

Zoro was holding out admirably. Sanji had been serious when he'd said that he'd hoped Zoro would snap. More accurately he'd expected it, and the fact that his lover was still in control of himself spiked his own desire to smash that control to bits. An eye for an eye after all.

Having given the swordsman a taste, Sanji pulled off Zoro's length with a wet pop and pressed an affectionate kiss to the tip before looking up at Zoro through his lashes. "You're giving me what I want this time?" Sanji breathed over the head of the swordsman's twitching arousal. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No..." Zoro groaned the word out through clenched teeth, the contrast of heat and cool air on his length sending a tingling sensation all through his body. The hand that was still wrapped around him flexed lightly, applying a different pressure with each finger as those blue eyes continued to gaze at him. Sanji was expecting something from him.

Sanji didn't return to sucking. The cook just kept looking at up him with those mesmerizing eyes. Now while the picture of the blond on his knees with his dick in hand was great, it was not what Zoro was after. He'd been promised a blowjob, so why was Sanji hesitating?

Slowly it clicked exactly what the other man was playing at making the corner of the swordsman's mouth twitch into a smirk. Gripping Sanji's hair tighter, he twisted the blond's head ever so slightly and felt the heat of his breath leave him. "You know what I want," he started, voice low and husky. The swordsman didn't even care right now that the want and lust came out in his words. "So tell me what you want."

The quick, burning pain from Zoro's newly tightened grip in his hair made Sanji gasp and his vision cloud with lust. This was so close to the feeling he was seeking - the sensation of Zoro truly losing himself in passion and taking what he needed from Sanji. However the swordsman's words were a challenge. Zoro had noticed his little game and regained his self control. Now it was Sanji's job to turn the tables once more.

He'd bitten his lip to hold in his pleasured moan, and now he let his lower lip slide from between his teeth. Willfully regaining control over his lust, Sanji leaned closer to Zoro's length and let his lips brush the tip as he replied, "I'd much rather show you, than tell you."

Keeping a tight grip on the base of Zoro's arousal, Sanji slowly slid the swordsman back into his mouth, and tightened his lips skillfully as he pulled away just as deliberately. He was going to drive Zoro mad. He'd make the proud swordsman scream his name and then he'd deny him release again and again until Zoro was too lost to passion to remember any names at all.

Zoro kept his grip in the blond's hair firm, but gave him the control of his movements, his other hand moving to grasp tightly against the lip of the counter. Zoro wanted to convey to the cook that he wasn't going to snap as easily as Sanji wanted him to, but it was taking all he had right now. The fucker repeated his previous action, moving with a tantalizing slowness that was definitely arousing. The way his own cock slid easily into the wet heat of his lover's mouth and the tight lipped feel over his flushed length made Zoro's whole body shiver. His hips wanted to move of their own accord and his muscles strained from the effort of keeping them from doing so. Even still, a small rock forward broke through his control, and the groan that he failed to bite back only seemed to please the blond. Zoro could feel the smile around his pulsing shaft as Sanji began the third, painfully slow descent down him.

Squeezing his eyes shut as he concentrated on bypassing his own gag reflex, Sanji briefly shifted his hand so he could take in Zoro's full length. Pausing a moment, Sanji felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes against his will. Letting his eyelids flutter back open, Sanji looked up at Zoro through his lashes as he swallowed once before carefully pulling away and resuming his grip.

Releasing Zoro's hip, Sanji stopped when just the head of Zoro's arousal was left between his lips. He firmly wrapped his other hand around the swordsman's erection and pumped it with short, firm strokes. Still watching Zoro's face, Sanji dug his tongue into the slit at the head of the swordsman's length and moaned as the tang of precum mixed with the aftertaste of brownie batter.

Zoro's expression slipped, he knew it did, but even he couldn't blame himself, despite the string of curses in his own head. The vibrations that rang along his length from the cook's noises and the thrilling spike of feelings from Sanji's tongue dipping deep into his slit was beyond fair. That low stir in his gut grew, swirled and rose up, heating his body, and Zoro tried to fight it off. However, Sanji knew how to press his buttons and it was a losing battle, even if he did try to hold on.

The swordsman gripped blond hair till he knew it was painful, jerking Sanji's head back enough to get his point across. Two could play this game. That fucking oral fixation of the cook's should have kicked in by now. Sanji would be missing the usual cigarette after his own orgasm, and the need would be beginning to override some part of the blond's brain. Zoro wanted to hear Sanji's needy whimpers just as much as he wanted to feel that sinful tongue swirl over his flushed head again. Letting the weight of Sanji's palm on his hip hold him in place, he changed his grip, fisting the longer blond strands near the top of his lover's head and silently demanding he get back to one thing Zoro knew Sanji was good at: sucking on whatever came in contact with his lips.

Tears escaped down Sanji's cheeks when Zoro yanked him away from his pleasuring with a sharp tug at his hair. Sanji actually bit his tongue hard enough to produce the metallic taste of blood throughout his mouth as he prevented himself from crying out. A shudder ran down his spine at the dark and wild look that had slipped through the cracks of Zoro's control. His own half-awakened arousal throbbed with this excitement of having successfully driven his partner this far. Now he just had to finish the job.

Zoro changed his grip in Sanji's hair and dragged him back in close. These actions weren't contradictory - they were an explicit demand. Sanji made sure he kept one hand near the base of the swordsman's length while the other clawed at his lover's tan hips as he compliantly took Zoro back into his mouth. Aware of the residual pain in his own scalp and the light tremors running through his lover's body, Sanji decided it was time to change up his tactics. Still moving slowly with every caress of his mouth and tongue, Sanji began to moan like a whore. He let out all the pleasured hums and lustful groans he'd been suppressing to vibrate against the heated flesh between his lips. Meanwhile, he lovingly stroked his tongue along the throbbing vein for the whole length of Zoro's arousal, and just to add the perfect finishing touch, Sanji let his teeth scrape ever so lightly as he pulled away this time. Gasping for breath, Sanji nuzzled the head of Zoro's erection with his cheek and waited to see what the fingers tangled in his hair were going to do next.

Body shaking, both with the effort to remain in control and from the cook's actions, Zoro tugged the blond's head back and to the side, getting those dilated blue eyes to flick up to his own. Sanji's cheeks were flushed, lips swollen with the faintest hint on blood on them. Zoro watched intently, biting at his own lip as his lover parted his slick lips just enough for his tongue to dart out and lick at the blood there and completely ignoring the throbbing length in his talented grip. Zoro was so close, barely hanging on, yet refusing to break till the kneeling blond was every bit as flustered as him. The look on those pale features was expectant, Sanji obviously waiting for the swordsman to make a move while obviously plotting his next trick.

Without warning, he let his knees buckle and Zoro hit the galley floor sharply. A bolt of pain spiked up from his knee caps, but he ignored it and enjoyed the surprised look on Sanji's face. Hand still wrapped in the cook's hair, Zoro twisted his wrist, using his momentary advantage to smash their mouths together in a heated kiss. A little pain was worth regaining the upper-hand.

As he absently licked the blood from his lips, Sanji could practically see Zoro's mental armor crumbling. He just needed one more good push and then the oh-so-disciplined swordsman would be a passionate mess in his hands. Sanji took a precious few moments to decide his most effective next move, but that was just the chance that shitty marimo needed to cheat.

Sanji flailed like an angry cat when his careful grip on his lover's length was broken and Zoro ripped his prize away by dropping to his knees. Sanji only had a second to stare into the swordsman's gaze in utter shock before Zoro used his damn grip on Sanji's hair to force him into a bruising kiss. Sanji's hands flew to claw at Zoro's shoulders as he strained against the painful hold in his hair, but the swordsman's strong tongue and lips were too skillful and Sanji felt his desire to fight waver as Zoro's hot tongue ran along his lips. The fingers in his hair flexed the next time the swordsman prodded at Sanji's mouth with his tongue, and Sanji unintentionally gasped at the fresh pain. Zoro took advantage of that weakness to thrust in, and Sanji melted into Zoro's embrace as he instinctively sucked at the swordsman's tongue. He still planned to win, but right now he was busy recalculating his plan... And kissing.

Eye fluttering closed, Zoro groaned into the blond's mouth, letting his body relax as the other man sucked harshly at his tongue. He could practically taste the need in Sanji. The cook was fully giving in to his stupid little oral fixation now. He wasn't going to complain about Sanji's bad habit; not when the cook's needy mouth was producing a rush that ran through the swordsman's whole body. Really, Zoro wanted to give up in the worst of ways and just let the lust flood him so he got his high from release. However, like always, even the simple task of being together became a contest. Who would break first? He'd be damned if it was going to be him.

However, he had already taken Sanji by surprise once. Zoro had brought the cook to euphoric bliss by simply paying attention to the blond's marred wrist and well guarded hands. It really had been easier than he'd thought it would be. Maybe he should just give Sanji what he wanted... Just this once.

Another wave of want washed through him and Zoro forced himself to break the kiss. He loosened his grip on the blond's hair as he panted, resting his forehead against Sanji's. He was right there. Teetering on the edge where he knew even the simplest of touches could break him. He was only barely maintaining his walls and he needed just a second to recompose himself.

When Zoro broke the kiss, Sanji chewed his own lip in annoyance. His irritation at being interrupted while indulging his personal craving cleared some of the lust-induced haze from his mind. Something had changed.

Sanji searched the swordsman's face as Zoro panted with their foreheads pressed together. It only took him a split second to realize just what the situation was, and a sly smile tipped the corners of his mouth. An eye for an eye...

He snapped one hand up to entwine his fingers tightly in the swordsman's longish hair. Pulling hard, he forcefully arched Zoro's neck backwards and exposed his lover's throat to his lips and teeth. Sanji bit aggressively at Zoro's pulse while his free hand dropped to search between the swordsman's legs for his original prize. This was his chance to end it.

The grunt prompted from the harsh grip on his hair turned into a bitten-off moan as the blond's teeth sunk into Zoro's neck, and that strangled sound then turned into an open whimper as Sanji groped between his knees. The blond's name escaped him as the cook tipped the precariously balanced scale that was holding Zoro's desires and his willpower. The combination of the rough jerk to his neck and the other man's sharp teeth on his skin, along with the tight grasp and rough pumping of Sanji's hand on his length made his body shudder. Sanji said something, mumbled it against his throat, but Zoro missed it; the ringing in his ears and the uncoordinated jerk of his hips into the cook's hand as he spilled his release between them was the center of all his focus.

The tight grip to his hair didn't relent as the swordsman gasped out his climax to the ceiling. Also Sanji's relentless abuse was sure to leave a mark on his neck. The cook held him firmly in place while he shook apart.

It happened rarely, but right now Zoro wanted to embrace his lover through his high. Yet all Sanji was allowing him to do was feebly scrabble at the cook's shoulders with his hands. He tried to speak - to demand that Sanji come closer, but his words were still tangled up in his heavy panting.

Intense arousal and satisfaction flooded Sanji's senses as Zoro lost his. He moaned against Zoro's throat even as he continued to stroke the swordsman's length through his release. This was what he'd wanted.

At the moment Zoro was grasping desperately at his shoulders, trying to tug him closer. Curious, Sanji relinquished his grip on his lover's hair, and switched from biting to soothing the wound he'd inflicted with gentle swipes of his tongue. He waited to see what would happen as he busied himself with adoring the marks he'd left on Zoro's skin.

The moment Sanji's hand released his head, that same hand lazily trailing down Zoro's neck and shoulder, Zoro leaned forward and pulled the blond against his chest so he could wrap his arms around the lithe shoulders. His hands fisted into the shirt at the cook's back and Zoro just stilled. He felt the cook's mouth on his neck and the gentle strokes of Sanji's hand on his side slowing as he came down, and his numbed mind blocked out everything else but those sensations.

Affection for Zoro filled Sanji's ribcage and spilled out into his bloodstream in a warm rush as the swordsman gathered him close. This display of trust and vulnerability wasn't lost on Sanji, and he mumbled his adoration into Zoro's bruised skin. He released Zoro's fading length and embraced the swordsman fully as he just soaked in this rare moment of mutual freedom from their eternal rivalry.

Slowly Zoro relaxed his grip on the blond's shirt, fingers sliding up to fiddle playfully with Sanji's hair as Zoro tried to calm his breathing. He swallowed as he buried his nose into the crook of Sanji's neck, breathing in the smell of sweat and the other scents that always lingered on the cook's pale skin. Zoro pressed a simple kiss to Sanji's soft flesh before pulling back to move the damp bangs from the blond's eyes with his fingers.

A contented relaxation settled into his body and Zoro was happy to kneel on the galley floor with his blond in his arms and just look at him. Trailing his thumb across Sanji's cheekbone, Zoro leaned forward to place the simplest of kisses against his lover's mouth. Barely even brushing against Sanji's lips before pulling back with a small lazy smile ghosting over his face. "Sorry."

Sanji blinked and smiled as Zoro reached up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. He loved when Zoro treated him like this, looked at him like this. It made him feel so cherished. As he leaned into his lover's touch, he could only hope that he made Zoro feel the same way.

He rubbed circles against Zoro's ribs with his thumbs as he leaned in to place a kiss to the swordsman's ear. "What are you sorry for?"

"We're both a mess. Sweat, cum...brownie batter." Raising an eyebrow at the cook, he grinned wickedly. "Not that I am complaining love-cook."

Closing his eye, Zoro took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. "I don't want to move from here."

The mention of the batter made Sanji stiffen with sudden anxiety and he craned his neck to spot the position of the sun outside. It was much too late to be lounging around. He gave the satiated swordsman a little shove, "Well move your ass anyway! It's fucking lunch time!"

It didn't take him long to realize the implications of his own words. Horror made his eyes widen and he looked at Zoro, panicked, as his skin began to break out in a cold sweat, "Oh my god... It's lunch time and Luffy didn't...!"

Luffy hadn't bothered them once. Luffy ALWAYS came sniffing around for food before lunch was ready. Someone had to have known what they were up to and interfered. He hid his face as he wondered just how much the other crew members had heard. His pants were itchy with dried cum, none of his cooking was finished, and his wrist hurt. There would be no graceful way out of this mess. What had possessed him to allow such an act in a public place?! In his kitchen no less!

Zoro simply chuckled, reluctantly disentangling himself from his frantic lover and groaning as he rose to his feet. He frowned as he watched the blond jump to his feet and start skittering around the room. He buttoned his pants and huffed with a roll of his eye. "Calm down Sanji, it's not like they don't know about us, and I don't think anyone is going to care if lunch is late."

Sanji was just about to shoot back an irritated reply when he spotted a folded slip of paper poking out from under the galley door. He unfolded it and blushed as he read it.

_Take your time cook-san. Franky wanted to test his new grill out anyway. We are all glad that the two of you are happy together, and we think you both deserve a little time to reconnect after your earlier troubles. We will see you two at dinner._

_Best Wishes,_

_Robin_

His friends were rooting for them, and never before had Sanji appreciated Robin's wisdom and insight more. Folding the little paper and slipping it into his pocket, Sanji smiled over at Zoro. They could take their time, and now that his mind was free from the irrational fear of the crew being upset with them he found that he WANTED to take his time.

Sanji unconsciously rubbed at the new scar on his wrist with his other hand as his fresh blush spread to his ears. However, his smile was bright and his eyes were sparkling with mischief and affection, "You're right... Actually, would you like to take a bath? With me? It seems we have permission to do as we wish for a little while."

Zoro snapped his attention back to the blond from where he'd been staring at the abandoned brownie mix. He'd been debating with himself whether or not he wanted to try a taste of the raw brown batter again - for sentimental reasons. The after-taste that still lingered in the corners of his mouth wasn't all that horrible, even if it was still too sweet for his tastes. But forget that damn batter, Sanji's proposal was far more appealing.

Clearing his throat, Zoro nodded sharply, trying to keep his composure, but grinning anyways. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. What changed your mind so suddenly? And what about this stuff?" He tipped the edge of the bowl slightly, letting it go and watching as it wobbled on the counter.

"Does it matter? Just put that bowl in the refrigerator and come here..." Sanji held out his arms and smiled wider, "If I have time off then I want to spend every second with you."

His wrist throbbed as the new scar stretched slightly, but Sanji was grateful for the feeling. It was a reminder of what was precious and what he'd nearly lost. He was ashamed that his first reaction after Zoro reminded him of the others was to push his lover away. He still had much to learn, and more mistakes to make up for and right now seemed like as good a time as any to start.


End file.
